Triple Dog
by Kensii Taylor
Summary: JJ is 16 and gets to have a slumber party. Alex, Emily, Ashley, Penelope and Maya will be coming over. Things start to heat up when they play Triple Dog as they wait for JJ's dad to call. With 3 simple rules, will someone end up bold, who will win the game and most of all, how did Jordan Todd really die. Follow the girls as they play and find the truth behind Todds death. All Team.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all my readers. I have not had much motivation lately as there have been so little reviews. Anyway, I had this idea and had to get it down then it occurred to me that I could do it as a present for G, **

**Happy belated Birthday to you**

**Happy belated Birthday to you**

**Happy belated Birthday to G**

**Happy belated Birthday to you.**

**I hope you don't kill me, but I have made Penelope and Kevin thinner and fitter and Reid more muscularly than the show has got them. I hope you don't mind. than they are Anyway here is the story.**

* * *

_It was a dark night, a bridge looking over a fast following river, a girl walks up to the bridge and stands on top of the metal that was apart of the bridge. The girl was very pretty, with long curly brown hair and a light brown tan with a black top and skirt, tights and shoes, she looks over the edge and looks back and kisses her hand and points it to you and blows the kiss to you, then she smiles waves then put her hands up like she is a plane, then falls forward into the river, she hits the water and then she tries to swim back to the top, but she seems to have a bit of trouble._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Lying on a bed was a brunette haired girl which was up into here black hat with a few curls hanging down. She had music playing in her ears and has her skate board with her, she is spinning the wheel continuously, then she gets up and opens her window, puts her skate board on the windowsill and puts her leg over and gets out, using the ridge that sticks out on the side of her house she jumps down onto the garage roof and gets her skate board. She jumps of the roof of the garage and starts to run away from her house, then she throws her skate board to the ground and jumps onto it and skateboards away, down a road.

XXXXXXXXXX

A slim teenage girl with black and brown clothes on is at a white front door to a house, she has messy hair and a black bag that she seems to keep close to her, she knocks on the door twice and waits for an answer, there is a car behind her and when the house door opens revealing a blonde girl, with a slim but toned figure,the women in the car says shout hello to her and happy birthday to her.

"Alex" says the blond girl

"JJ" says Alex the brunette girl.

"You came" JJ says.

"My mother made me." Alex says

"Is she making you stay?" JJ asks.

"Do you want me to leave?" Ales asks.

"Do you want to leave?" JJ asks.

"Are you asking me to go home?" Alex asks.

"Do you always answer questions with questions?" JJ asks.

"Do you?" Alex asks.

Then a girl with brightly colored hair comes to the door all in pink.

"Alex, come in." the girl says and grabs Alex's hand and brings he into JJ's bedroom.

As Alex came into the bedroom followed by JJ and the girl in pink in front, they see a girl with a mixture between brown and blonde hair sitting in leggings and a tank top and jacket, beside her is a brunette with and Asian look to her. She is wearing a denim skirt and a white top and pink sleeveless thermal huddy.

"High Rat girl, came to join the party, the Asian girl says.

"Maya, I want a fun birthday party it is my 16th and I am cool if Alex is cool." JJ says to the Asain girl.

"Ok" Maya says.

So?" JJ says to Alex

"Cool" Alex replies.

"Good"

"I have a new follower." the colorful blond says.

"Penelope, I think you will find that is me, remember I deleted my face-book, cause I got a virus so I had to find you again." says the teenage girl who has brown and blond hair.

"Oh, well Ashley I guess you will have to see my updates that you missed my friend." Penelope replies to Ashley.

"What, don't worry I will get it done hopefully soon" Ashley replies.

"Well there is food and drinks there Alex, just get what you want when you want it." JJ says.

Alex moves to the food and gets some pizza and apple juice.

"Present time" Maya says.

JJ sits down and opens up the present that. She pulls out a picture frame with a picture of Alex in it and a space for another picture in.

"Thank you Alex." JJ says.

"My mom got it." Alex replies.

JJ then gets the next present and opens it. She takes out a necklace and thanks Penelope for it. After opening all the presents, she has two bracelets, money that adds up to $20 a photo frame and necklace. She hugs everyone and has some food, they all hear a knock on the door. JJ moves to go and get it. She opens the door and she her best friend, the girl has a skate board in her hand and her hairs is in a lose bun at the side of her head just touching her neck, with her black cap cross wooly hat on with brown curls hanging loosely at the side.

"Emily," JJ says happily.

"Happy Birthday JJ." Emily says.

"Alex came." JJ said

"No shiz" Emily says

"Shiz" JJ replied back

"So can I come in or are you gonna make me stand here for ever?" Emily says cocky.

"Just get in here will ya" JJ replies just as cocky. Together they go to JJ's bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Look, I know you're about to like, wet your pants right about now, but I'm not gonna ruin JJ's birthday. So you don't have to run home, you can stay. But we're not gonna be down until I get an apology." Emily says.

"Then I guess we're not gonna be down. I know all about you, Emily" Alex says

Emily walks away while Penelope goes to Alex.

"My mom says she probably needs Ritalin." Penelope says

"Will you stop fighting." JJ says.

"Why Is she here." Maya asks.

"Because she is my best friend, and she made me feel welcome, the first friend I made, when I started this new school. So leave her alone, play nice." JJ said.

"Okay came down. So have we sung happy birthday yet?" Emily says.

"Yes. Guess 'you're' a little late." Maya says

"Good, songs gay anyway." Emily said.

Maya just rolls her eyes.

"Who's got the juice?" Emily asks

"We don't drink." Maya replies

"You don't drink, you don't smoke, you don't screw? Congratulations, you're all Saints. Gold stars for everyone! Let's stick 'em to your foreheads." Emily says.

"So what are we going to do?" Alex says.

"Well I brought a pedicure." Penelope says. After looking at her facebook.

"Yes" Maya says.

"NO" Emily says, "That is boring, and if you are wanting to play foot games and stuff then fine but I am going." Emily says. "Really you have a pink bird as your face-book picture. Lamo"

"It is not lame, I like chickens and it is a chick and by the way, I think they are cute" Penelope.

"Whatever" Emily mutters.

Ashley who has had a green mask over her face looks up and finishes wiping it off, and thinks.

"Maybe we could watch a DVD" Ashley suggests.

"Boring." Emily says.

"Well do you have a better choice then say it, otherwise pipe out" Maya says.

"Well how about Triple Dog?" Emily suggests.

"What is that?" Maya said.

"It is truth and Dare but without the dare." Emily says like it was obvious.

"I dont know?" Penelope says,

"It Will be fine." Emily says.

"I think it is a bad idea" Maya says. "We could read each others blogs, it would be like theater."

" I would rather be shot. Twice." Emily says. "Well if your doing stupid stuff I going home, I am on lock down anyway, so.."

"Pedicure" Maya says.

"Maya shut-up about your feet I am not touching them, they stink like crap. Any it could be fun." Ashley and Penelope says.

"So we will vote, hands up for lameo stuff?" Emily says, Maya puts her hand up. "Hands up for Triple Dog" Emily, JJ, Penelope and Ashley puts there hands up. Emily goes to Alex "Are you to afraid of having fun?" Emily says sarcastically. Alex puts her hand up.

"Right Triple Dog is the game, 4-0 democracy girls, lovin it." Emily says.

"You hate politics." JJ says.

"And?" Emily says

XXXXXXXXXX

**4 days ago**

JJ stands out side her locker and picks up her books up for next class. She looks around and sees Emily on her skateboard coming to her.

"Hey" JJ says.

"Hey" Emily replies.

"So when is your birthday?" Emily asks.

"What you forgot my birthday?" JJ says.

"No 4 days to go" Emily laughs at the mock anger at her best friend.

A black haired teenage boy with blue top and black loosely fitted jeans walks towards them with a slim brunette with a rock and roll top on and blue jeans on. They came up to Emily.

"Hey" JJ says to the black haired guy who she likes.

"hey" The boys

"Whats that?" the black haired guy points at bottom of her nack so emily looks down and he moves his finger up and gets emily on the face.

"You so did not just do that Aaron" Emily says.

"So Emily, coming out tonight, oh and don't forget to do your history." Aaron winks at Emily

"Yeah, I would not miss it for the world Aaron. Oh and unlike you, my history is done. Kevin you keep leaving us in english, no wonder why you forget what an adjective is." Emily says back to her friends.

Kevin gives her a look.

"See ya later Emily." Aaron says and leaves with Kevin.

"He is so perfect." JJ says

"You are so obvious!" Emily points out

"Was I?" JJ says shocked

"Yes. You were practically slobbering on his jock." Emily jabs at JJ

"Ew! Ear rape!" JJ replies and then laughs with Emily.

JJ sees, Ashley, Penelope and Maya and waves at them.

Emily says "Ugh, Why do you talk to them?"

"There nice" JJ replies

"They're like a sorority. Do you know what happens to sorority girls? They turn into Kelly Ripa, like douches in other words." Emily says.

"Hey JJ." Ashley greetes

"What's up?" JJ says

"Hey" Maya says

"Oh, I must have amnesia. I'm invisible today." Emily says sarcastically.

"Hello, Emily" Maya says sarcastically

"What's the bitch-uation, Maya? Has anyone ever told you, you look exactly like Kelly Pipa?" Emily says.

"Oh." Maya says flattered at the name.

"I love Kelly Ripa!" Penelope says.

XXXXXXXXXX

At the party.

"so has everyone put in their goods?" Emily says.

"Yeah" Maya and Penelope say inunison.

"No, Maya you keep money at the back of your wallet behind your driving license, put it in. and Penelope, you never had as little as £10 on you before." Ashley says.

"But thats emergency money" Maya says.

"In now" Ashley says, so Maya does so.

"But I just got this yesterday." Penelope says, "And it is my favorite TV show." Penelope whines.

"SO? In it goes." Ashley says.

JJ gets some earings and puts it in the 'pot'.

"Hey who's iky earings are they?" Emily says.

"there mine, my dad got them me." JJ says.

"Oh, sorry." Emily says

after everything was in the 'pot'.

"Oh, there is about $100 or something, several phones and music players and other stuff." Emily says.

"When do we get it back?" Penelope says.

"By the end of the game." Emily replies. We just need to keep the camera and clippers with us. And we are set."

XXXXXXXXXX

The soccer team is doing running warm-ups. They run across The Jogger Bridge. Each girl kisses her hand and sets it on the rail.

"Pay your respects new girl" one of the girls says. Then JJ does the same.

"Whats that for?" JJ asks.

"Jordan Todd." a girl answers.

"You will move faster if you keep your mouths shut." the coach says.

"She needs to get stuffed." One girl says.

"Did last week" the coach says back.

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was sitting around in a circle.

" JJ can you get the electric shaver." Emily asks and after a while JJ comes back with electric head shaver.

"What is that for, I don't like this." Penelope says

"Stop being a little girl" Ashley says to Penelope.

"Put your money and prized possessions in the 'pot'" Emily says.

"There are 3 rules to the game. #1 Everyone gets a dare and gives a dare. #2 If you can not complete or do the dare then you have to have your head shaved. #3 You get to choose who dares you." Emily says.

"Cool" Ashley says.

"That is soo not cool, I like my hair Ashley." Maya says.

"Also, if someone dares you to do something, you can challenge them back if you cant do it. But if they do it, then you have to have your head shaved. So dont go daring people to do something if you can't." Emily says.

"So what kind of dares can be given?" Alex says.

"Anything goes." Emily replies, "But you can't dare someone to shave their head."

"Why?" Alex asks

"Because its the rules." Emily replies.

"So who goes first?" Ashley asks JJ.

"Penelope." JJ says.

"What, why?" Penelope asks.

"Because you did not want to play." JJ replies.

"Cause I dont know the rules." Penelope says.

"I just told you the rules." Emily says.

"I hate you, you suck." Penelope says.

"I have a dare for..."

"NO, Emily, I want Alex to dare me, but make it nice, please?" Penelope asks.

"I Dare you,..."

"Nooooo, I Triple Dog Dare you to," Emily tells Alex.

Alex thinks for a bit then says "I triple dog dare you to...

XXXXXXXXXX

Emily is sitting at a table with three boys, Aaron, Kevin and Derek. Kevin is sitting eating Haribo gummy bears and throwing some at Alex who is sitting at a nearby table be her self. They are sitting a library.

"A noun" Emily thinks outloud just enough for the people on the table to hear.

"Balls" Kevin says

"Adjective" Emily says.

"hmm" Kevin says

"If you did not skip English then maybe you would do better." Emily says.

"Kevin, if you are not going to eat them, pass them to me." Emily says.

Kevin gets a few more out and then passes them to Emily who gets a few more out of the bag and eats them. Kevin throws the gummy bear at Alex, who looks around at the group.

"What you you mad-doggin me, Rat girl?" Emily says

"Why don't you tell everybody why you got kicked out of Sacred heart, Emily?" Alex says.

"What was that?" Emily says as she sits up straight.

"Quiet down. Get back to work." the Study hall teacher said.

"Emily, chillax. Come on." Aaron said.

Emily stands up, "What did you say to me, Rat Girl?"

"Sit Down, young lady." The teacher said sternly.

Emily walks over o Alex, "What the flip did you just say to me?" Alex says nothing, so Emily grabs Alex by her hair and pulls her out of her seat. Emily puches her twice in the face, until Aaron grabs her and moves her away.

TDTDTDTDTDTD

Sitting in the pricipal's office on the other side of the table and Principal Halden sat Alex.

"Have you made any friends Alex?" Principal Halden asks.

"Yes" Alex says.

"You're not still carrying that rat around, are you?" Principal Halden asks

Alex gribs her bag tighter replying with a no.

"You know, I've heard that they're almost as smart as dogs. Does he like doughnuts?" Principal Halden asks as he rips a piece off a doughnut on his desk and hands it to Alex

"She" Alex opens her bag and gives the rat the piece of doughnut.

TDTDTDTDTDTD

Principal Halden says "Anything you wanna talk about?"

"Mmm... God?" Emily says

"What about God?" Principal Halden asks

"Do you think God ever gets bored?" Emily asks.

XXXXXXXXXX

The 6 girls are standing out side. JJ has the camera. Penelope has a towel rapped tightly around her.

"I dont want to do this." Penelope cries out. "It is too cold."

"It is April, Pen, Just do it." Maya says. Maya gets the towel while Penleope covers her breasts.

"On the count of 3 you run like your life depends on it." Emily says.

"Streaking is a illegal. I could get arrested." Penelope cries out.

"I have no problem streaking." Alex says.

"Wait I have a problem, no one wants to see that who is not blind" Emily says.

"1,...,2...,3" Emily shouts as Penelope runs with everyone following.

"Look on as Penelope Garcia shows of her little toushy for all to see," Emily says as they all follow, Emily on her skate board, JJ running beside Emily, and Alex, Maya and Ashley in the car. Penelope continues to run until she goes around the block and gets back to JJ's house, as she runs, a group of lads in a car drive past, and take photos of her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Penelope is dressed again and crying as she felt embarrassed.

"They all saw me. They took photo's." Pen cries out.

"At least you did not get your head shaved." Emily says.

"Who's next JJ?" Emily says.

JJ looks around and thinks. "Alex you next."

"I want Ashley to do it." Alex says.

"I Triple dog dare you to stay in JJ's brother, David's closet wearing cheerleader clothes, till midnight." Ashley hands over her cheerleader clothes and pass them over to Alex. Alex runs into the bathroom, and stands there cursing.

"He hates me" Alex shouts.

"SO?" Emily shouts through.

"Fine." Alex says as she comes out and gets changed.

JJ and Emily had gone to Dave's bedroom door.

"There is food on the table down stairs, you can have some." JJ shouts through the door.

The door opens to reveal Dave who burps loudly, Emily does the same but louder.

"Nice" Dave says to Emily, then turns to JJ, "You stink."

"Thanks" Emily says.

"Your Ugly, Like I said food's down stairs." JJ says.

"Why you still hear?" Dave says.

"Cause I am waiting for Dad to call." JJ says.

"you know he wont call." Dave says

"Oh he will call, it's my 16th birthday." JJ says.

"If you say so. Guys come on lets get some food." Dave says.

Dave and three other lads walk past and go down stairs for food.

Alex come past them and goes into the closet.

"Photos every half hour, proof" Ashley says.

"Karmas a b****" Emily says. Then shuts the door and walks away with everyone else.

"Who's next?" Emily says.

"Ashley" JJ says and looks at Ashley.

"Fine, You dare me." Ashley says to JJ.

"I triple dog dare you"JJ starts then gets to Ashleys ear and wishpers into her ear.

"Big Wangs" Ashley says.

XXXXXXXXXX

The 5 of them go to big wangs and Emily goes to a girl and takes a photo of her in her work uniform for he bar, which is cow-girl stuff.

"Elle Greenway. Put Ashley on the list for next." Emily says.

"No" Elle says.

"If you dont then this photo of you In the uniform for Big Wangs which will deffiantly get you teased for will be posted on every site and to every phone in school. So you choice and we will get you fired." Emily says.

"Fine." Elle says to Emily.

The man on stag who is the owner of Big Wangs calls for Elle and asks who is next.

"Next is Ashley Seaver." the man says.

Ashley goes up while the others sit around and JJ videos it. Ashley stands on the stage and starts to sing. Then she starts to choke and collapses to the floor then she starts to shake and this foam starts to come out of her mouth.

XXXXXXXXXX

**There is the first Chapter people. Do You like it? Please tell me. I thought it would be a good idea and I am not sure if I should continue. If you do then I will need a lot of encouragement.**

**R/R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my followers, thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favs, it makes you feel appreciated when you hear that some likes, favs or says something about your story. So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, so I know hat it may be a bit confusing, so, if you have any questions then just ask and I will PM you if I need to clarify that is if I am not putting it in the next chapter.**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Last Time On Triple Dog,**

The 5 of them go to big wangs and Emily goes to a girl and takes a photo of her in her work uniform for he bar, which is cow-girl stuff.

"Elle Greenway. Put Ashley on the list for next." Emily says.

"No" Elle says.

"If you dont then this photo of you In the uniform for Big Wangs which will deffiantly get you teased for will be posted on every site and to every phone in school. So you choice and we will get you fired." Emily says.

"Fine." Elle says to Emily.

The man on stag who is the owner of Big Wangs calls for Elle and asks who is next.

"Next is Ashley Seaver." the man says.

Ashley goes up while the others sit around and JJ videos it. Ashley stands on the stage and starts to sing. Then she starts to choke and collapses to the floor then she starts to shake and this foam starts to come out of her mouth...

XXXXXXXXXX

3 days ago

Was in practice with some fellow soccer players.

"How did Jardon Todd die?" JJ asked.

"I heard that she was too drunk and walked of the bridge" a girl with brown hair and tanned skin, named Tay.

"NO, Well she went to this party, and you know that Sacred Heart students party hard

cause the catholic stuff messes with your head and crap, well, this guy with a green spiked hair.."

"I heard it was blue" Tay interrupted Kyana (Kyar-na) who was tall and black hair.

"Well with blue spiked hair and he was giving out these acids shots, that totally messes with your eyes and well she took some and they where free, well Jordan got some and she started to see butterflies, on her hand, well one of them flew off, and she got mad, so she followed it and she left the party, well she followed it and she was at the bridge, well she stood on the bridge and she was just about to get the butterfly when she fell off." Kyana informed JJ.

"How would you know that?" Tay asked.

"Jed told me" Kyana informed.

"How would he know," Tay started.

"JJ, Jordan and butterflies, Jordan, butterflies, that is what happened." Kyana said.

JJ finished and collected her things and left. Like the others.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ashley, was shaking over and over with more and more foam coming from her mouth,

"Someone help, she has diabeties and a blood trouble, and many other things!" Emily screams out,

"Elle get a buss!" the boss called to Elle,

"You don't need to, it is a game," Elle tried to explain.

"Get an ambulance or you will fired!." the man shouted at her.

Then Ashley got up and laughed and ran out after high five-ing Emily. They all ran out and laughed. Elle turned to her boss, and told him that she told him so.

"I hate white people, I hate white people I... well people what is next..."

everyone was out side ,Emily wispered into penelopes ear causeing her to open her mouth, but JJ, She had turned to Elle

"What is your problem with Emily, Elle?" JJ asked

"Have you asked her about Jordan Todd.?" Elle said.

JJ looked at her and walked away wondering what she had meant by that. She walked to the others and greeted them.

"So whos turn is it now JJ" Emily said.

"Maya's" JJ informed.

"I want Emily to dare me." Maya said.

"I triple dog dare you to pee on the welcome mat of the principles house." Emily said to Maya.

"What! Fine I like my hair." Maya said.

Together they drove to the principals house.

Maya got out, while the others stayed at car and put the video up and tapped it.

Maya went to the mat and started it pee on it, Emily wanted to spice it up a little and jumped onto the car making the alarm go off, the light in the house came on and went to the door. The door opened and Maya pulled up her panties and ran off with the others. Got in to the car and drove off.

After a while, the girls minus Alex where standing in the park. Ashley was watching the video, that had recorded every dare, that had recorded Maya pee on a mat and get caught and was laughing at it.

Penelope was in the car with a crying and embarrassed Maya, trying to tell her that everything was going to be al-right.

JJ and Emily where on the bench.

"Are you into Aaron Emily?" JJ asked.

"What, No, I would not take someone who you like, your my friend not my enemy." Emily replied a little hurt.

"Sorry I did not mean to hurt your feelings but it's I just that you and him seem so close and always together. Im sorry, are you mad" JJ asked.

"Yep, after all I would never do that to you JJ." Emily replied

"Cow" JJ said poking Emily in the arm with a luagh

"Idiot" Emily said back repeating the action, then they both burst out laughing.

XXXXXXXXXX

2 days ago.

JJ was at the supermarket. JJ walked to Alex.

"Alex, why did you and Emily fall out?" JJ asked.

"Why?" Alex asked

"I just want to know" JJ said.

"I told Emily to tell everyone why she was kicked-out of sacred heart school. Then she slapped me twice." Alex said.

"How did Jordan Todd die?" JJ asked.

"Emily and Jordan were with some friends. Emily thought that Jordan was talking about her...

"_What did you say?" Emily said to Jordan Todd._

"_What?" Jordan said._

"_What did you say?" Emily said in Jordan's face._

"_Your paranoid" Jordan said_

"_What?!" Emily said._

"_I said your Paranoid" Jordan repeated._

_The girls began to fight and Emily pushed Jordan off the bridge._

"So that was what happened" Alex said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Party.

"Phone Alex and tell her that we are out side of the penhouse." Maya said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alex had been stuck in the closet for several hours but when her phone had went off, the boys had found her. Alex at first hated it, but later after Dave had found out that she was a class guitar player on guitar hero, they had gotten to know each other and found that they liked each other.

She was told to meet up at the penthouse to watch Emily do her dare.

XXXXXXXXXX

At the street out side of the penthouse. Emily was standing out side.

"that should not be to bad." Emily said.

Then a security guard came past the door.

"You said nought about security."

"You could always get your head shaved Emily" Maya said.

"I am doing it. Give me you r jacket." Emiyl said taking the pink jacket from maya.

"Hey,"

"Don't worry I will try and not barf on it." Emily replied.

Alex had turned up and was standing next to Emily as she watched her put on the pink jacket. Emily made her way towards the door on her skate board.

"Miss you are not aloud that in here." the security man said.

"Sorry" Emily replied as she moved the skate board to the front of the shop.

She walked around the shop and picked up a tin of beans, and walked to the microwave. She placed the tin in the microwave and put the time to 2 minutes. Then walked away like nothing happened. She walked around then to the counter.

"can I help you young lady." the shop person asked.

"em have you seen then chocolates that have peanuts in the middle and have different colours.?"

"M&M's they are kept over the back" the person replied.

Just then the microwave blew up and started to set on fire. The guard and the shop attendant was trying to stop the fire while Emily ran behind the counter and garbed the magazine that was apart of the dare. She ran out and grabbed her skate board while running away and throwing it on the floor and jumping on it and skating away down the path, around the corner, stopping abruptly so not to get ran over and jumped into the car, which speed off down the road.

XXXXXXXXXX

The group that was watching outside of the penthouse. They watched as Emily put a tin of baked beans into the microwave.

"Stop thinking about food and just get what is needed." Maya said.

They then watched as she talked to the assistant at the shop.

"Does she want to get caught?" Maya continued.

Suddenly the microwave blew up and they stood in shock at what had just happened still watching as Emily ran behind the counter and grabbed the magazine. Jumping over the counter and running out of the shop and grabbing her skateboard, jumping on top of it and skating down the road with the guard hot on her heels.

"She just blew up my microwave, …." Maya was saying before someone interrupted her,

"Come on Maya we need to find her." Penelope said, followed by the all jumping in the car.

5 minutes later they where driving around the neighbourhood looking for Emily.

"There there" JJ pointed out as they spotted Emily coming around the corner out into the road... "Stop don't run her over!" JJ shouted causing Maya to stop the car. Pen opened the door and Emily jumped of her skate board and grabbing it and jumping in to the car. The car drove away.

"You never said tat you would blow up my dads microwave!?" Maya said.

"Well you never said that there was going to be a guard, Karma's a b..." Emily was interrupted by Alex.

"Wow." Alex asked.

"Did you get the stuff?" Maya asked cockerly.

"Yep, her is the porno mag for you _Maya, _but also for Penelope, some fake tan for your butty, a brush for Alex to do her hair that is never brushed, crisps for Ashley, some chocolate for me, oh and for the birthday girl, some red wine and cider." Emily said as she pulled each item from the coat.

"Holey moley Emily you are so good at steeling things, such a bad ass"Ashley said

"Thank you Emily" JJ said

Maya sat in the front sulking at how everyone was going on great with Emily.

"Who's turn is it?" Alex said.

"JJ's turn!" Penelope said.

"Who has not dared" Ashley said.

"Me" Penelope said.

"Okay Pen, PG tell me my dare" JJ said.

"Go to third base with Aaron Hotchner" Penelope said.

"What...I... But...Fine..."JJ stuttered but did not want to lose her hair, anyway her dad loved her hair.

"Hey Emily, urm, do you know what happened to Jordan Todd?" JJ asked after her and Emily where a little bit away from the others.

"Why" Emily asked

"It's just that Alex said..." JJ was about to say,

"What, hey RAT GIRL COME HERE NOW!" Emily shouted at Alex.

When Alex came over Emily came to her face.

"What did you talk about me Rat Girl, think that cause your with us that you can spread stuff" Emily said.

"Well I told you to tell them why you where kicked out of sacred Heart, and that you pushed her off the bridge" Alex said.

"I never pushed her, she jumped and it is none of your business" Emily said ready to kill Alex.

JJ stopped the fight before it could happen.

"It is my birthday and I want to enjoy it." JJ shouted out.

They all came to the party and walked in. JJ and the girls apart from Emily started to dance. JJ saw Aaron and started to dance, trying to get his attention. She saw Emily go to him.

"Hey" Aaron said to Emily.

"Hey, so JJ looks hot doesnt she" Emily tried to bring his attention to her friend JJ.

"Yeah I guess. Hey I want to talk to you." Aaron said, takeing Emily's arm and taking her away from the dacing area and into another room.

JJ looked on seeing that Emily and Aaron wsa walking off in another direction.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Emily you need to be careful." Aaron said.

"I will, nothing will happen." Emily replied.

"Like last time?" Aaron said. "I know that you told me about Jordan Todd and I am grateful, but be careful Em."

"Aaron, it will be fine, just some harmless fun," Emily said.

"Just remember what happened Last time with Jordan" Aaron said.

Emily said nothing and walked on.

XXXXXXXXXX

Penelope was with Kevin showing him how to knit, they both feel in love after Kevin said that he could totally rock pink.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ashley was dancing with Reid.

XXXXXXXXXX

Emily meet up with the others. JJ has just come back from the kitchen after seeing Alex and her brother Rossi who seemed to be really into each other.

JJ started to dance with Aaron. She took him to a romantic place. Aaron was on the bed with JJ on top of him.

"So what was your dare?" Aaron asked.

"I'm working on it" Emily said.

The others where watching with the video player rolling.

"Stop JJ" Aaron said several times

"Why?" JJ asked worried

"I love someone else" Aaron said

"Who" JJ whispered aloud enough for everyone to her

"Emily, I love Emily" Aaron said.

"i knew it" JJ shouted and ran off

"Emily tried to follow her.

XXXXXXXXXX

After 5 minutes Emily could not find JJ, but found Aaron.

"This was surposed to be fun." Emily cried.

"Is it fun Emily?" Aaron said.

"If I kissed you, would you hook up with JJ?" Emily asked

"What?" Aaron said.

"Would you, she loves her hair, she would have to shave it if she did not do her dare," Emily said, "So would you hook up with her if you kissed me?"

"i..." Aaron was cut short when Emily kissed him and stoped, when he tried to go back for more.

"now will you hook up with her?" Emily said

"I cant Emily," Aaron said walking away to go and think.

Emily ran after him to see him with the girls and Elle.

XXXXXXXXXX

after the whole thing went wrong JJ had ran off only to be caught up with the other girls, but Emily. She was caught by Elle.

"So JJ did you ask Emily about Jordan Todd" Elle said.

"Yeah, She said that Jordan Jumped" JJ said.

"Some people say she jumped, some say she was drunk, some she was pushed, others say high, but maybe she was dared?" Elle said, getting the attention from everyone

Then Emily came, all the lads which included, Derek Morgan, Kevin Linch, David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reid who where all like family with the girls but knew that not all the girls where friends, JJ, Alex, Penelope, Ashley and Emily, However none of them liked Maya. In other words everyone was there.

"What do you want Elle?" Emily said.

"You never told them about Jordan Todd Emily" Elle said.

"What is she talking about Emily" JJ asked worried.

"It was supposed to be fun. No one was supposed to get hurt." Emily said

"You dared her, but you knew that you could not do it. There are currents in that river." Elle said...

_Flashback_

_five girls where standing at the start of the Jogger bridge. Emily has a bottle of vodka and whiskey in her hands. Her hair was down and curled. She was wearing a blue fitted top and skirt with black tights. Elle had a huddy and her had was shaved bold. There was three other girls with Jordan Todd standing in-front. It was dark. Elle started to pout her head was cold._

"_Who's turn is it know" Jordan asked. _

"_Well I think it is yours" Emily said pointing her bottle of vodka towards her. _

"_Well smart ass, you dare me" Jordan said to Emily._

"_Jump" Emily said after drinking the rest of her 2 litter bottle of whiskey, throwing the empty bottle away while the half emtpy 2 litter still held firmly._

"_Jump of what?" Jordan asked._

"_The bridge." Emily said._

"_Thats stupid" Elle said._

"_Shut up boldy," Jordan said to Elle. "So you want me to jump off the jogger bridge"_

"_Yes, I Triple Dog Dare you to Jump of the Jogger Bridge." Emily said._

"_Well get ready to pay up as this dare will be the best dare and I will win." Jordan said._

_Jordan walked to the bridge and got up onto the, she turned towards the group, kissed her hand, waved goodbye, and jumped of the bridge._

_The five girls ran to the bridge to watch._

_Flashback_

"I could, are you daring me?" Emily asked, she was not thinking straight as she was filled with guilt.

"No, im not that stupid." Elle spat back.

Emily looked shocked, then ran past her friends, outside and ran to the car, grabbing her skateboard and skating down the street in the dark with Derek, Dave, Aaron, JJ, Elle, Alex, Ashley, Maya, Penelope, Spencer, Kevin, shouting her name over and over, they where all worried as she was making her way towards the jogger bridge.

They followed Emily all the way to the jogger bridge. Emily threw her skate board to the floor and got on to the side of the bridge looking over , all the way she remembered that night where Jordan had jumped because she had opened her big mouth. She wanted to night to be a fun night for everyone and for JJ. She had just realised that it was still dark and the water was flowing fast when she looked over. Then she heard everyone shouting for her to stop.

Emily looked towards her friends where they had just came, and where shocked to see her standing on the bridge.

"Emily please" JJ had shouted. They had all come very close to her, they where standing very close when Emily turned towards them, kissed her hand quickly and blew it towards them. Aaron, Derek and Dave realised that she was going to jump. They all looked on in horror. Then Emily jumped off of the bridge into the fast flowing freezing water.

Everyone ran to the edge of the bridge looking into the river for any sign of Emily.

"I don't see anything!" JJ shouted.

"Emily!" everyone shouted.

The water showed nothing under the water.

XXXXXXXXXX

Emily was under the water trying to swim to the top, she lost her breathe and looked like she was crying. Her eyes started to close...

XXXXXXXXXX

**I know I have left it at a cliffhanger but pleas tell me what you think.**


End file.
